


The Tweet

by louissass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, because I'm depressed and I needed to make myself feel better, its about the bullshit tweet though really what do you expect, shoot me, there's also a considerable amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louissass/pseuds/louissass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@skyleridk hows this , Larry is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. I'm happy why cant you accept that.</p><p>16th September 2012, aka the day shit goes down and Harry and Louis are made to face the truth about their relationship..or "lack of", according to @louis_tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tweet

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's one of these. Sorry.
> 
> My tumblr is [ millionairelouis](http://millionairelouis.tumblr.com) come hit me up!

Harry was woken up with a soft kiss to his forehead. He shifted slightly, getting his body ready to wake as his eyes slowly peeled open to reveal a retreating figure.

“Lou?” He asked, voice thick with sleep.

Louis spun around, looking at harry with soft eyes as he fiddled with the drawstring on his hoodie. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Where you going?” He totally didn’t whine, with a frown on his face- a cute sort of frown according to Louis.

“Just into town with Zayn, okay?” Louis replied softly, harry sat up, rubbing his eyes a little before nodding. “I’ll be back around 6, call me if you need me.”

“What do you want for dinner?” Harry asked suddenly, throwing off the covers and standing up out of bed rather quickly.

Louis smirked, looking down before staring into Harry’s eyes, his own twinkling with mischief. “Well, I know what I want for dessert.”

“’M I nude then?” Harry asked, one eyebrow raised.

Louis laughed, turning and walking out the bedroom door. “Starkers, babe.”

Harry grinned, following his boyfriend out the door like a puppy, his crown jewels swaying between his legs (he did contemplate putting some boxers on, but, Louis wasn’t exactly complaining so).

“You got enough charge in your phone?” Harry asked teasingly.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Yes mum.”

“Louis,” he warned playfully, unable to hide the grin that spread across his cherry lips.

“Well, half should be enough, yeah?” Louis grinned, pocketing his iPhone again next to his wallet.

Harry laughed a little. “Not if I’m texting you all the time, you’ll run out in half an hour.”

“Simple solution, H,” Louis grinned, kissing Harry’s cheek lightly. “Don’t text me all the time like an obsessive wife.”

“Thought I was an obsessive wife,” he mumbled, taking Louis’ waist in his hands.

“Not with my permission,” Louis snorted, the grin on his face crinkled up his bluer than blue eyes.

Harry laughed, nothing was funny but he just... Louis, there was no other reason except Louis. He gripped the boy's waist tightly with one hand whilst bringing the other up to eye level and wiggling his fingers. “This ring says different.”

“That ring,” Louis said, taking hold of Harry’s hand and kissing it lightly. “Says nothing of the sort. I just thought it would be pretty on your pretty little hands.”

Harry laughed again, because he knew that was utter bullshit. Louis bought him that as a promise that one day – when they were finally allowed to – they would get married for real, not that Louis’s ever admit it. Louis stuck his tongue out in the most adorable way, harry just wanted to kiss him all over. “I love you.”

“Boiled ham for tea, I think.” Louis replied, winking. Harry just rolled his eyes, before saluting.

“Any particular vegetable with that, sir?” He asked formally with a slight French accent.

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Do you know me at all?”

“Lou, Pease puddin ain't a vegetable.” Harry sighed, pinching Louis’ cheek- bum cheek, that is.

“Actually, mister know it all chef,” Louis remarked sarkily, grinning wider that humanly possible. “It’s mushed up lentils so is a vegetable.”

“No, actually, lentils are a pulse.” Harry retorted, and Louis stuck out his tongue in response, harry bared his teeth. Louis laughed, pecking harry twice on the lips resting their foreheads together. “Come back to bed.”

“I promised Zayn.” Louis sighed, kissing Harry’s eye socket before moving away to open the door.

“Please stay.” Harry asked, he wouldn’t beg, would never beg, but he asked nicely, just once, every time Louis went out without him.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Louis smiled, opening the door wide. Harry smiled sadly and dropped his head. “Harry? I love you too.”

He stood there grinning like an idiot for ages after Louis left, it always made him feel tingly inside when Louis said those words, which was stupid really, because he said them a lot. Not as much as harry said them, he wasn’t much of a sentimental guy, but when he said them, harry could tell he meant it, with all his heart.

***

“Harold Edward Styles, what do you want now?”

Harry giggled, shifting the phone in his hand. “Oh, cheers, love you too babe.”

“Well piss off then,” Louis’ voice screeched through the earpiece. “My phones about to go dead.”

“Sorry mister moody pants.” Harry smiled, stirring his prawns in thousand island sauce for his sandwich. “I’ll go then, bye!”

“No wait!” Louis said and harry chuckled, as if he’d end a call with Louis unless he absolutely had to. Louis huffed, obviously catching on. “You prick.”

Harry smiled, chasing one prawn around the bowl with his spoon. “I try.”

It was silent for a moment before Louis sighed, slow and deliberate. “Go on then,” he said in a teasing tone, harry could picture the grin on his face. “Why d’you call?”

“Miss you s’all.” Harry shrugged, placing the spoon on the side of the bowl and concentrated on Louis, leaning against the counter.

“It’s only for a few more hours.” Louis said softly.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Four more hours.”

“It’s crazy,” Louis laughed, voice going hush, and harry guessed either he was trying to not get noticed, or he didn’t want Zayn to hear how sappy he was about to be. “It’s only been an hour and a half and I miss you like mad. S’like I can’t function without you, H, weird.”

“S’not weird,” harry began, a cheeky grin making its way to his lips. “I’m amazing, why would you wanna function without me?” Louis laughed but didn’t comment, he was never one for sentiment, not really (unless he was pissed, then it was all cuddles and _‘I love you Henry’_ s). “How’s shopping?”

Louis cleared his throat, before speaking normally again. “S’great, yeah.”

“Oh god, what’ve you bought?” Harry groaned, trying to not think about the shit Louis would bring home this time. Last time he went shopping with Liam, he brought back a sombrero and a fez, which, okay, but he also had a 31” batman with him, eight pairs of vans and the keys to an ice cream van. (Liam isn’t allowed to go shopping with Louis any more.)

“Nothing, which is the great bit,” harry frowned, the whole point of shopping is to buy stuff, right? “Zayn bought lunch, and he’s paying for some amazing t-shirts right now for me! Its brill, almost like, I dunno, my birthdays not for ages but, I haven’t got my wallet out once.”

Harry laughed, embracing his boyfriends cute little ramble, only wishing he could be there himself to watch as his eyes widened, sparkling with excitement, cheeks streaked with red as he tried to control both speech and breathing, chest puffing out whilst he made grabby hands at everything around him.

“Maybe Zayn should be my boyfriend instead, he buys me loads of cool stuff, and he’s hot, too. Yeah, sorry Hazza, gonna have to keep your game up babe, you've got competition.” Louis joked, but harry still narrowed his eyes, not at all liking the idea of someone else being with his gorgeous boy, even if it was Zayn.

“Wait a minute, aren’t I hot too?” Harry asked, pouting a little as he got back to his sandwich, scooping a dollop of prawns and flicking it in the middle of the bread.

“Course you are, babe,” Louis said, a light and teasing tone to his voice, “but no one can ever be as hot as Zayn, it’s just a fact of life. Everyone fancies Zayn, even Zayn does. Ow!”

Harry chuckled, imagining Zayn thwacking Louis round the head, or punching him in the arm, more likely, and Louis pouting, rubbing the sore spot in an exaggerated manner. He even heard a muffled, “you’re the one who fancies yourself, Lou.”

“And why wouldn’t he,” harry intervened, chuckling. “He’s amazing.”

“Quite right,” Louis grinned, and harry could almost hear Zayn rolling his eyes. “Oh shit, well done harry, you’ve literally wasted all my battery, ‘m gonna have to go now.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Can you pick up some eggs on your way back?”

“Yes Mrs Tomlinson.” Louis teased, sighing for effect.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Bye Lou, love you.”

“I lo-“ the beep in Harry’s ear told him the call had ended.

Harry sighed, flinging his phone to the table and smiled fondly. “Told you to charge your phone, idiot.”

Harry finished making his sandwich, putting two pieces of lettuce on the prawn/thousand island sauce thing and shoving a piece of bread on top, pushing it onto a plate and dragging his feet into the lounge. He plopped onto the sofa with a sigh, flicking on the sports channel to the football.

Harry wasn’t much of a football fan, much preferred watching ripped boy’s splash about with the smallest spandex briefs on _yes please_ , though Louis loved it, and maybe it was a force of habit that he flicked straight to that channel. West ham were playing, and they were absolutely Harry’s least favourite team, so with a smug grin, he flipped through the channels again, looking for something better to watch whilst eating his 2 o’clock lunch. Eventually, he settled for a back to back friends rerun, laughing when joey did the “how you doin” thing he does.

Whilst munching on his sandwich, harry wondered if that actually worked as a chat up line, if girls (or boys) actually fell for that. If he wasn’t a taken man and in the most disgusting joggers ever, harry would definitely test his theory, go out into the streets right now and try to chat people up with those three words. Though, maybe he would just get peoples numbers because he’s harry styles, not because joey is the master of flirting and all single men should bow down to him.

He watched three episodes in total before he got bored, and found himself genuinely laughing out loud a few times, though he couldn’t help but think how he would’ve laughed so much more if Louis was there with him. When he thought about it, harry knew Louis’ jokes were shit, but he didn’t want to disappoint his boy so he laughed every time (that, and that Louis looked so proud every time harry laughed at his jokes and harry loved that look).

Harry sighed, hauling himself off the sofa and back into the kitchen to wash his plate up. As he was running the water and waiting for it to go warm, harry heard his phone ping on the table, and again, and again. Wow, someone either really loved him or it was twitter. Harry turned off the water and grabbed his phone, unlocking the screen- it was twitter. He had hundreds and hundreds of mentions, more adding by the second and, oh god, what had the media spread this time? With weary eyes, harry cautiously opened one of the tweets, smiling when he saw Louis was mentioned in it too.

**_@harry_styles he doesn’t mean it cutie Louis still loves you #bravery_ **

Harry's heart jumped when he saw the hashtag, it was great that so many fans still believed in his and Louis' relationship, despite how much they'd denied it over this year. But he frowned, concern looming over his face, what did she mean, what doesn’t Louis mean? What had he said? Eventually, harry brushed it off, figured the fan had got confused or something, Louis would never do anything to make people question his love, but after he opened more and more tweets along the same lines, harry was getting worried. Quickly he searched for his boyfriend’s account, by passing the tweets about being crazy and football, until he got to one posted less than half an hour ago.

**_@skyleridk hows this , Larry is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. I'm happy why cant you accept that._ **

Okay, well, at least now he understood, harry understood why everyone was saying Louis didn’t mean what he said, why everyone was pitying him. But what he didn’t get was _why,_ why Louis would even say this in the first place. Sure, he wasn’t allowed to tell the world he was in love with harry, but he could’ve ignored the tweet, he didn’t have to reply to this Skyler person. He held it together for about two seconds before he could feel the tears start to come and his knees buckled, his hands became sweaty as his phone slipped out of his hands with a muffled clang and he fell to the floor.

Harry hugged his knees to his chest, breathing becoming an impossible task as he sobbed loudly in his big empty flat. He had the right to be upset, he thinks, his boyfriend had publically called their relationship bullshit, even if they weren’t allowed to be open about it, that was still hard to hear, to read. And thinking about it now, Louis was actually being really insensitive, he knows how much harry struggled to hear Louis deny their relationship in Canada earlier in the year, he knows because he was the one with his arms wrapped securely around the crying boy for at least three hours once they got back to their hotel. So yeah, the only thing that was bullshit was Louis’ behaviour.

But see, Louis was never insensitive, and this is what harry didn’t get. The tweet, the tone, the swearing for god’s sake, everything about it, it just wasn’t Louis, wasn’t how he’d deal with the situation at all. The whole situation just didn’t feel right, which is what made harry even more confused. Until, he remembered that Louis’ phone ran out of battery about two hours ago, and Zayn picked today, of all fucking days to take Louis shopping and buy him shit, by the sounds of things.

So maybe, maybe it wasn’t Louis, maybe he didn’t even know about it, maybe the boys did and Zayn was… apologising or something. Maybe – and harry hated pinning everything on them but there really was no other explanation – maybe management had hacked into his boyfriends account and tweeted it for him, it wouldn’t exactly be the first time they’d done something like this. And all of a sudden, harry felt incredibly stupid for being sad and crying about something, he should’ve fucking trusted his boyfriend, should’ve known from the beginning it wasn’t him, didn’t need to have proof for it.

Harry screamed, really fucking pissed off that he let some stupid old men in suits ruin the only piece of trust and truth he had in the world, that he doubted his relationship, doubted his boyfriend. The front door clicked open and harry looked up, wiping away the tears with the back of his hand.

“Harry?” Louis called as he began to walk into the hall. “Harry, where are you, honey?”

“’Mhere,” he breathed, voice hoarse from crying, and he really didn’t think he was loud enough, didn’t think Louis would hear, but then there was footsteps and a gasp and he figured Louis had found him.

“Harry, Hazza,” Louis near enough whispered, harry just sniffed, not moving. “it wasn’t me, I didn’t know they were gonna- I’m sorry, H, I’m so sorry.”

“Lou, you really are a bit of an idiot, aren’t you?” harry chuckled, voice still raspy as he whipped away a stray tear, slowly rising to his feet and facing his boyfriend for the first time.

Louis had been crying too, cheeks glistening, eyes puffy and red, lips bitten raw, even so, harry thought he looked beautiful. “What?”

Harry smiled, stepping closer to Louis until they were inches apart. “I knew it wasn’t you, dumbo. You wouldn’t say anything like that to anyone, never… at least I hope you wouldn’t.”

“I wouldn’t, I wouldn’t Haz, I just,” Louis said, reaching out for Harry’s hand, he didn’t pull away. “I’m s’posed to protect you, and look, I made you cry.”

“They made me cry, Lou, not you, you didn’t do any of this.” Harry smiled softly, taking that extra step so that their breaths mingled, foreheads touching. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, don’t forget that, okay? I don’t think- it’s not bullshit, not at all.” Louis whispered, eyes closed as he soaked in Harry’s warmth, and harry wasn’t really sure who Louis was trying to assure.

“I know, baby, I know.” He mumbled reassuringly, before leaning forward and connecting their lips in a sad kiss, surrounded by tears. Harry let his eyes stay shut as he figured out what to say next. “let’s just… forget about it, yeah? I get to spend two more hours than I thought I would with you today so can we just…”

Louis nodded, fingers grasping Harry’s t-shirt tightly. “Okay yeah. Yeah, I can… we can forget about it. Wanna go cuddle on my bed?”

“More than anything.” Harry whispered in reply. He blindly followed as Louis led him to their bedroom, pushing him down on the soft covers before clambering up to meet him. Louis sighed once he had his arms securely around his boyfriend, a curly head laying on his chest. Normally harry didn’t like being the little spoon, but he understood that Louis needed to feel like he was in control right now, was willing to compromise, just this once. That’s what love is about.

It was silent for a long while, Louis occasionally dropping kisses into Harry’s hair, the younger boy clinging onto his waist for dear life. Listening to Louis’ heartbeat was probably one of the calming things to harry, and he was just about to drift off, when Louis gasped, sitting up slightly.

“shit!” he muttered.

Harry sat up as well, a frown on his face as he looked into Louis’ eyes for any sign as to what was wrong. “what? Lou, what’s wrong?”

“forgot the eggs.” He muttered sadly, harry sighed, chuckling a little as he rested his head back down on Louis’ chest.

“Oh Lou,” he grinned, laughing softly when Louis whined in protest. Oh, Harry loved this boy so fucking much, and nothing would take that away from him. _Not even a stupid tweet._

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm..I hope it wasnt too shit, I just wanted to give them a happy ending I guess, I've read too much angst lately and now I'm all depressed and I needed to cheer myself up. So really, I'm posting this for me, not you :3
> 
> ((That doesn't mean I dont want you to comment or leave kudos though!ilysm<3))
> 
> Lots of love xox


End file.
